True Hero
by Spritelight
Summary: She tried desperately to push him away. If only someone could save her, if only she didn't get in Harley's way…If only she hadn't chosen to become a coordinator. This wouldn't have happen. Contestshipping. Rated M for rape.


**I'm not one to do this kind of fics but my best friend Alvin has requested it and of course I had to guarantee it. He likes these kind of things, he's a weird boy really. Just joking, sorry Al if you're reading this, you know the reason why we lot like to tease you! Well, hope you guys like it. Don't worry it won't go to extremes!**

**Oh and sorry if I used Harley as an antagonist here, I know there's probably readers there who hate or like him well for me, It's both. I love him because he is soo funny and a notable contestshipper! Lol you need to love him, he gives hints to the pairing like crazy! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon... such a shame really. LOL**

* * *

"No! Let go of me!" Desperate screams echoed throughout a dark forest. A brunette was pinned to the tree helpless compared to the man in front of her. Her sapphire eyes showed fear as the tall man kissed her neck.

"Shut up!" A flamboyant boy was watching as his hated rival was being ravished. He flipped his purple hair as the girl continued to struggle to free herself.

"George, have fun with May and make sure to cut her life span once you're over. Bye dearies." Harley said towards the raven haired boy with purple eyes.

May struggle against the strong mans hold, she felt like vomiting as he roughly shoved his mouth to hers. The man was like twenty-eight and she was only fifteen and yet her innocence was being scarred by the passing minute.

She shook her head attempting to throw the man's mouth away. "Harley! Don't do this please…" She cried but she knew all too well, the boy was long gone.

Tears ran down her cheeks as George unbuttoned her blouse. "Please…please don't."

She whimpered as George successfully removed her blouse and threw it away; the man looked at May's bra with lust as he fingered its hook. May shivered at the coldness that reached her upper-body and also at the fact that a man was ogling her body.

"Who knew…fifteen year olds could be so attractive." He whispered seductively in her ear. May raised her knee planning to do something that would hurt the man and give her chance to run away. But unfortunately, George saw through her intentions and pushed her to the ground before she could even do anything.

He hovered over her and pushed her skirt down. May struggled and worked on pushing the man but he was too strong, she was losing breathe but she couldn't care less, all she wanted was to get away from here and save her innocence from being shattered.

The man successfully removed her skirt as May continued to scream blood curling screams. "Stop! PLEASE!"

George kissed the poor girl roughly as she tried desperately to push him away. If only someone could save her, if only she didn't get in Harley's way…If only she hadn't chosen to become a coordinator. This wouldn't have happen.

"Help! Help!" She shrieked but George only chuckled at her.

"No one can hear you here."

May cried as the man started to unhook her bra and shuddered when the man licked her cheek. "No! Please! Help!"

George removed her bra and threw it on the side with her other clothes.

No hope was left; her virginity will definitely be taken. May closed her eyes as tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

"You're so delicious, I can't wa-" Oof! May snapped her eyes open as the weight of the human was lifted away from her, her eyes followed George as a figure punched him in the face and sent him flying away.

The figure, which May assumed as a boy, grabbed George's collar and hoisted him up a tree. He punched the man mercilessly as May watched blood spurt out of the rapist's mouth. George looked at the boy feeling a little dazed but giving him a powerful punch that sent the anonymous boy a few steps back.

He wiped the blood in his mouth using the sleeve of his shirt and quickly attacked George with three forceful punch.

George fell to the ground, unconscious and blood on his face. The figure stood in front of the man and his back facing May, his fist was lowered and she could see blood dripping from it.

He kicked the unconscious body one last time muttering a curse as he did so.

The tall boy turned around and faced May who was hiding what she had left of her modesty. May's eyes widened as she saw who was her knight and shining armor.

"_Drew…_" Her voice wasn't shocked, it was vulnerable and scared like a child. The boy stepped in the moonlight and the light shone through his slightly ruffled green hair and mesmerizing emerald eyes, his face was in a scowl as blood was visible in the corners of his lip and on his nose.

He walked towards the pile of clothes not far away from the brunette and walked towards her silently as she continued to hug her chest with her face completely scarlet.

May sat against a tree as Drew crouched down to her level. "A…A-are you…alright May?"

Drew shook his head, what an idiotic question. Of course she wasn't alright.

May bowed her head as tears continuously ran down her cheeks. Drew sighed and took her shoulders letting her arms fall limply to her sides. His face turned crimson as May's chest was exposed to him, but the girl didn't seem to mind since she was still crying her heart out.

Drew shakily took her bra from the pile of clothes he laid beside them and since May was still frightened and shaken from what happened he put the clothing to her breast and hooked it until it properly covered her chest.

May looked at Drew blankly as the images of everything that happened earlier flashed through her mind like a movie. Drew looked at May worriedly, it was like she was in a trance but he really couldn't blame her, he bet if any girl was treated the way she was they would eventually get a trauma.

He slowly put his hand on her cheek but she pulled away with a look of horror in her eyes. "No! Please don't!"

Drew's eyes widened, "May, look at me! I'm Drew…I won't do anything to you."

May shook her head frantically and pushed him away.

"May!" Drew grabbed her shoulders and shook her, the girl started screaming and that's when Drew shoved her to his chest and stroked her hair as she repeatedly hit his chest.

"Calm down May! Calm down. Nothing will hurt you now…I won't let anything hurt you." May stopped at that letting her arms fall beside her and just continued on crying.

Drew took her blouse from the ground and put it on her body; he buttoned its buttons and took of the jacket he was wearing. He laid the black jacket on her shoulders and took hold of her skirt.

He was blushing different shades of red as he pulled the skirt up her waist, who wouldn't be flushed when you were dressing up your rival?

Drew looked at May who was staring at him feeling no need to feel shy; he used his fingers to gently brush through her ruffled hair.

"Come on May." He grabbed her hand and hoisted her up, but to no avail did she fall back down.

Drew sighed at the girl who sat in front of him, "Would you let me carry you?"

May's eyes gently widened as he looked up to his male rival. She nodded as Drew turned his back to her.

She gently got up his back as Drew held her legs on either side of him and May lightly clutching his neck.

"W…where are we going?" Her voice sounded weak and that was enough to enrage Drew, he should have killed that man. He didn't kill George, just knocked him out.

He continued to walk while carrying May on his back; it wasn't much of a problem since she was pretty light.

"To a hotel. You'll sleep there." He answered bluntly as he successfully made it through the trees and reached the darkened streets.

May rested her head on Drew's back, she just felt so safe around him. "Ho…how did you find me?"

Drew winced as her voice quivered with fear, it was true he was only taking a night stroll around these parts when he heard screams of a girl in the forest, he quickly rushed to her aid but had no idea who it was. As soon as he saw May was the one calling for help and that a man was on top of her, raged filled his body and he couldn't control himself as he nearly killed the man.

"Let's just say you're lucky I was in these parts."

Drew could feel his back dampen a bit and it didn't take a genius to figure out that she was crying.

He stopped in front of a tall hotel and entered it. He approached the counter with May still on his back.

The man over the counter looked at them. "May I help you two Lovebirds?"

The two coordinators flushed as Drew nodded trying his best to maintain a straight face. "A room."

The guy nodded and handed Drew a key as he quickly took it and positioned his hand back on May's leg.

He marched up the stairs and continued until he stopped in front of their room. He opened the door using the key and put May down on the edge of the bed.

Drew immediately collapsed onto the bed even if May was light she still had some weight and carrying that weight from the forest towards here, could eat up someone's energy.

"Harley…"

Drew sat up and looked at May, "Harley?"

"Yeah…he…he o-ordered…that man... to…to…" She failed to continue as she rubbed her eyes to prevent waterworks again.

Drew clenched his fist. "May…Promise me, you'll keep calm and won't let this affect you. Ok? I'll make sure first thing tomorrow to report this to Officer Jenny. Promise me May."

"I…I promise." But something's were just really easy to say but hard to be done.

Drew smiled at her despite the boiling anger in the pit of his stomach. He once again collapsed on the bed feeling more exhausted and saving the anger for tomorrow.

Silence… "Drew…where will I sleep?"

Drew groaned as he rolled out of the bed and fell towards the ground _hard_. He snatched one small pillow in the bed and the first sheet of the bed. He laid his head in the pillow and covered himself with the blanket; it wasn't so bad since the floor was carpeted. "Night."

May looked at Drew feeling guilty; he had done so many things for her it didn't seem fair for him to sleep on the floor.

"Drew, I don't think you should sleep on the floor." With that Drew removed the sheet covering him and looked at May with tired eyes.

"What?"

May blushed as something passed her mind. "I mean, I…I think that there's enough space for both of us."

Drew looked at her in disbelief. "You want us to…Sleep together?"

May blushed even more. "Well, when you put it like that it sounds really awkward."

"I don't think that's a very bright idea, I mean you almost got…ahem…. And then you want me to sleep next to you?" He said avoiding that word.

May smiled at him. "I trust you."

Drew shrugged threw the pillow and the sheet back on the bed and lay down. May looked at Drew, trying her hardest to forget the current happenings. She looked at his face and touched the bruised on the corner of his lip. Drew winced as he looked at her curiously.

"Drew…I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt that badly." Drew smiled at her as she lay next to him.

May shook her head, "What do I have to do to repay you?"

Drew smirked as he glanced at the brunette, "Just…don't change."

May smiled at him, "Anything else, maybe something I could give?"

Drew smirked, he had something in mind but he really didn't think it was the best time to say it.

"Anything?" Drew assured and May nodded. "Anything."

It wouldn't hurt trying. He hoped that it wouldn't anyway. "Close your eyes then."

May obeyed as she felt Drew sit up, she felt him hover over her as she positioned his arms in either side of her to prevent him from crushing May. May's eyes snapped open as she felt Drew's lips on hers, she pushed away the thought of what happened and just kissed him back. She put her hand on Drew's neck as she savored the moment.

This definitely felt right; Drew's kiss felt like water that was washing away the dirt of the horrible George.

May deepened the kiss but soon enough broke away due to lack of oxygen. "Sorry." Drew muttered and May laughed.

"It's alright. I liked it. Can I repay you in any other way?" May slightly smirked and Drew did so too as he leaned and stopped as he reached her ears.

"Nothing that can be done with clothes on May." He whispered and May felt a pleasant shudder creep on her back.

May blushed and nodded. "Oh."

Then the door slammed open. May and Drew broke apart and looked at a panting Harley in the doorway. "I can't believe you survived! And is making out with Drew!"

Drew clenched his fist and stood up as he looked at Harley murderously.

Harley only gulped nervously. "I…I only ordered George to do that so…so you and May could finally be together Drew! It's…it's a clever plan!"

Drew ignored his pathetic excuse as he turned around and faced May. "Hey May, do you think Officer Jenny would mind, if we brought her a gift right now?"

The brunette smirked and stood beside him facing Harley, "I don't think she would."

Drew nodded and looked at the frightened Harley.

"Wow, aren't you lucky." Drew chuckled as he raised a fist and the mere appearance of it made Harley pass out.

May laughed and Drew looked at her glad that she was recovering. May started to dial Officer Jenny's phone.

Drew walked over to her and kissed May on the lips. May smiled, once she regretted she ever chose to become a coordinator, now she regretted she even thought about that.

* * *

**So you guys tell me what you think about it! Review alright, it's not my best work but I still put some effort so I'd really appreciate it if you'd review! Thanks, if there's even anyone reading... hope there is though!**

**I'm in a real story mode here but I can't get an idea for the next chap of Forever Yours...don't worry for the reader of those, I will update soon maybe next weekend. I promise!**

**Review please!**


End file.
